Our Destiny
by Jashique Emiko
Summary: —hanya cerita pendek dari seorang yang bernama Amano Ginji tentang takdirnya dan takdir seseorang.


**HELLAAWWHH****~~! Jashie kali ini akan mencoba membuat fanfict crossover dari VOCALOID dan Get Backers! Yossshh~! Langsung ajadehh..!**

_**Jashique Emiko **__present,_

_a VOCALOID + Get Backers! fanfict,_

_Our Destiny_

_Rate: T_

_Genre: Romance, Drama_

_Characters: Neru A. / Ginji A._

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own the characters, just own the story then _

_Warning: _

_Drabbles, Ginji's side, typo, dll_

_._

_._

_._

_ENJOY~!_

_Waktu itu, saat salju mulai menutupi permukaan bumi,_

_Aku menemukanmu…_

.

.

.

″Haaah… salju pertama turun loh!″ kata salah satu temanku, Kazuki.

″Dasar anak kecil, lihat salju saja sudah bahagia seperti itu.″ balas temanku yang lain—Midou Ban menanggapi ucapan Kazuki barusan.

″Yee… ayo kita perang salju, hey mata ular!″ tanggap Kazuki emosi

″Cih, siapa takut. Hey Ginji, aku dan si waria akan perang salju di luar, mau ikut tidak?″ tanya Ban seraya melirik Kazuki

″Ah tidak ah, aku melihat saja deh.″ balasku yang diikuti dengan tatapan 'kau-anak-payah-Ginji' oleh Ban.

Sesampainya di luar, aku pun mulai mengenakan hoodie ku agar tidak kedinginan, rambut blonde ku pun hanya sedikit yang kukeluarkan. Sedangkan Ban memakai jas yang terlihat cukup tebal untuk mengusir hawa dingin, begitupun dengan Kazuki.

Oh iya, namaku Amano Ginji. Kalian boleh memanggilku Ginji atau si rakus karena yaa… aku ini pencinta makanan. Hari ini aku, Ban, dan Kazuki harus pulang telat karena Kazuki dan Ban dihukum karena membuat kekacauan dan aku dipaksa Ban untuk menemaninya.

Permainan perang salju ala Ban dan Kazuki pun terlihat memanas, tapi terlalu bosan melihat mereka bertengkar lalu akur kembali setiap hari.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat ke sekeliling taman. Dan saat itulah, aku menemukannya…

Gadis itu sedang sibuk sendirian dengan handphone kuningnya. Rambut blonde yang berkilauan itu diikatnya ke samping. Ia mengenakkan sweater hitam dan syal merah tua. Di syal itu terlihat sebuah jahitan huruf kanji yang bertuliskan 'Akita Neru'.

'Ooh… nama gadis itu Neru…' pikirku ketika melihatnya

″Oi, Ginji! Aku dan Ban sudah selesai nih perangnya… hasilnya kami seri!″ kata Kazuki membuyarkan lamunanku.

″Ah, oh…″ balasku datar.

″Ayo pulang, Ginji!″ teriak Ban

″Iya…″ balasku.

.

.

.

_Sejak itu, kau pun mulai memasuki pikiranku,_

_Merusak selera makanku…_

_._

_._

_._

″Ginji! Ada apa sih? Sudah 9 hari kau aneh seperti ini. Ditawari makanan selalu menolak, diajak bicara tidak bisa, dasar aneh.″ ujar Kazuki yang diikuti anggukan Ban. Aku pun hanya terdiam.

″GINJIIII! KAU KENAPAAA?″ teriak Ban tepat di telingaku.

″Aduuhh… jangan teriak seperti itu dong… aku kan juga dengar…″ balasku lesu.

″Haah, sudahlah, kau itu kenapa sih?″ tanya Ban

″A-aku jatuh cinta…″ jawabku jujur.

″APA?! Orang sepertimu bisa jatuh cinta?!″ teriak Ban dan Kazuki serempak

″Memang nya salah ya…″ balasku sewot

″Umm… tidak apa-apa sih… ngomong-ngomong, siapa wanita itu?″ tanya Ban

″Akita Neru…″ balasku.

″Hah? Gadis tsundere yang maniak handphone itu?″ tanya Ban kaget

″Hee? Memang nya dia itu maniak handphone?″ kataku kaget

″Dia itu selalu sibuk sendiri dengan handphone nya, tahu…″

″Kau melihatnya saat dia sedang sibuk dengan handphone nya kan?″ tanya Ban

″Hee… iyasih…″ jawabku polos

″Udah deh… kamu mending sama Gumi Nakajima saja…″ Ban menyarankan

″Lah aku suka nya sama Akita Neru, bukan Gumi Nakajima…″ jawabku

″Lah terserah ajadeh…″ kata Ban pasrah.

.

.

.

_Semakin lama kau semakin sering hadir di mimpiku,_

_Tertawa riang, bercanda bersama, _

_Tapi sayang, itu hanya mimpi…_

_._

_._

_._

Tadi malam aku memimpikan _gadis itu _lagi. Sudah berkali-kali—bahkan aku sudah tak dapat menghitungnya—ia hadir di mimpiku.

"Ginji! Kau kenapa lesu begitu?" tanya Kazuki khawatir

"Hey, Kazuki… aku mimpi tentang Akita-san lagi…" balasku lesu

"HAAAH? Sudah kesekian kalinya, Ginji… mungkin aku bisa menyebutnya rutinitas…" ujar Kazuki

"Maksudmu apa?" tanyaku bingung

"Maksudku, memimpikan gadis itu sudah jadi rutinitasmu…" balas Kazuki

"Hmmm… entahlah."

.

.

.

_Sudah berbulan-bulan aku menjalani 'rutinitas' itu, entah mengapa rasanya mengasyikkan. _

_Tapi, aku tetap tidak dapat menggapaimu, sampai suatu hari—_

_._

_._

_._

_"A-ah… okaa-san, otou-san sudah pulang? Bagaimana di German?" _

_ "Ginji, dengar. Besok kita akan pindah ke German. Kau akan dijodohkan dengan anak teman otou-san."_

.

.

.

"DIJODOHKAN?! Bagaimana dengan Neru?" tanya Kazuki dan Ban serempak.

"Yah… aku tidak tahu, sudah kuputuskan aku akan mengikuti kemauan orang tua ku…" jawabku

"Kapan jam penerbanganmu?" tanya Ban

"Jam 1 siang nanti, habis makan siang…" jawabku

"Kami doakan agar sukses, ya…" ucap Kazuki seraya memegang pundakku.

"Terima kasih, Kazuki. Ban."

.

.

.

Pesawatku mulai meninggalkan Jepang dan menuju ke German. Dalam hati aku bertanya, kenapa aku dijodohkan secepat ini? Umur ku baru 20 tahun. Kazuki yang berumur 24 tahun saja belum dijodohkan. Apa keluarga ku begitu kolot sehingga aku harus dijodohkan? Ah… entahlah.

"Ginji, begitu kita turun dari pesawat, kamu akan langsung ditemani anak teman otou-san, ya…" kata otou-san.

"yang dijodohkan denganku?" tanyaku. Otou-san pun hanya mengangguk.

Begitu aku turun dari pesawat, aku langsung disambut oleh teman otou-san. Dan tiba-tiba aku ditinggalkan otou-san dan temannya.

Seseorang menyentuh punggungku. Ketika ku lihat siapa yang menyentuh pundakku, nafasku tercekat. Rambut panjang, mata topaz, dan senyuman yang sudah ku kenal sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia pun mulai menyapaku hangat.

"Amano Ginji, kan? Salam kenal, aku Akita Neru. Anak dari teman otou-san mu."

.

.

.

—_Takdir mempertemukan kita._

_FIN._

_._

_._

_._

**YOOOOSSSHHHHH~~~! Fanfict keduaaaa~~! Ending nya ga terlalu ngegantung kaann…? Soalnya Jashie ga ada ide buat sequel ini. Ngomong-ngomong soal sequel, sequel fict 'How I Met Your Father' bakal dipublish setelah fict ini… jadi yang nungguin sequel nya, sabar aja… /ha.**

**Okay! akhir kata, mind to review? :3**


End file.
